Easter Blessings
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The Castaways talk about the true meaning of Easter and God's love for us.


_**A/N Holy Week is upon us and I thought what a good way to start by discussing the meaning behind the reason we celebrate Easter and commemorate Holy Thursday and Good Friday. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The castaways were gathered around the table as Mr. Howell read from his old leather bound Bible the story of Palm Sunday from the book of Matthew Chapter 21 Versus 8-11. "And a very great multitude spread their garments in the way; others cut down branches from the trees, and strawed them in the way. And the multitudes that went before, and that followed, cried, saying, Hosanna to the Son of David: Blessed is he that cometh in the name of the Lord; Hosanna in the highest. And when he was come into Jerusalem, all the city was moved, saying, Who is this? And the multitude said, This is Jesus the prophet of Nazareth of Galilee."

Mr. Howell closed the Bible and then Gilligan spoke. "Then they turned on Him." He said. "Just five days later they want him dead."

The millionaire nodded. "Yes. The religious leaders of the time were jealous and threatened by the teachings of Jesus. He was teaching a different way. Offering new hope."

Ginger frowned. "They were hypocrites." She said. "I remember reading that. Jesus said they were hypocrites. Praying lofty prayers for all to see because they wanted everyone to see how good they were. It was for show. Not for the glory of God."

"Yes that is correct." The Professor chimed in. "It is in the book of Matthew. Jesus says "Therefore when thou doest thine alms, do not sound a trumpet before thee, as the hypocrites do in the synagogues and in the streets, that they may have glory of men. Verily I say unto you, They have their reward. He also said. "And when thou prayest, thou shalt not be as the hypocrites are: for they love to pray standing in the synagogues and in the corners of the streets, that they may be seen of men. Verily I say unto you, They have their reward."

"They cared more about what people thought of them then what God thought of them." Ginger stated. "It was about showing off their goodness to others. When Jesus said they have their reward he was referring to the reward of people being in awe of them. That is the reward they were after."

Mary Ann nodded. "It was. And then when Jesus went into the temple and overturned the tables. Said they turned it into a den of thieves."

Mr. Howell opened his Bible. "Yes talks about it right here also in the book of Matthew: And Jesus went into the temple of God, and cast out all them that sold and bought in the temple, and overthrew the tables of the moneychangers, and the seats of them that sold doves,"

"Boy Jesus was a rabble rouser." Gilligan grinned.

"In a manner of speaking yes." Skipper said. "He went up against the religious authority of the day. The very powerful religious authority who then in turn railed the people against Jesus. Stirred them up and turned them against Him."

Mrs. Howell jumped in. "Yes and that is why they chose Barabbas over Jesus. They were whipped up into a mob like frenzy. Barabbas did not like the Romans anymore than the crowd. He sought to lead a rebellion with violence. Jesus offered a different path. What is truly ironic is that Barabbas' first name is Jesus. And Barabbas meant "son of the father". One wanted people to seek the Kingdom of God and Love their enemies. One wanted power through terror and violence."

"So." Gilligan began. "Jesus took his place on the cross."

Skipper nodded. "He did. And he bore his punishment. He bore all of our punishment. He took the weight of sin upon himself."

Mr. Howell spoke. "Yes he did. And when on the cross he asked that we be forgiven. He said Father forgive them for they know not what they do. And three days later he rose from the dead."

Mary Ann smiled. "God so love the world that he gave his one and only son…"

"He sure did." Ginger said looking up towards the sky. "He loved us so much and thought we were so worthy, He sent his son to die for us. Jesus is the way, the truth and the life."

"Amen." The Professor said.

The seven stood up and walked over to the lagoon where they had their Easter display. Three crosses stuck in the sand. Two representing the thieves and of course the one representing Jesus. Each of them silently recalling how the one thief scoffed at Jesus while the other said his punishment was just and he deserved it. He asked Jesus to remember him in his kingdom to which Jesus said "Today you will be with me in paradise." It was amazing that this man who had never heard Jesus teach and was never baptized was offered paradise simply because he wanted to be with Jesus in his kingdom. This says a lot about the grace of God.

Ginger began to sing a simple hymn. "Jesus loves me…this I know for the Bible tells me so."

The others joined in singing about little ones belonging to Him and how they are weak but He is strong. They ended the hymn and each said a prayer while standing before the three crosses. The castaways then headed back to their camp and sat down to their Easter breakfast. Skipper, sitting at the head of the table, lead the saying of grace. "Our Father in Heaven, We thank you for this meal you have provided to us. We are thankful that we are together as a family and we thank you for watching over us always. In Jesus name we pray, Amen."

The others followed and they dug into their delicious food and felt grateful that even though they were on the island, God was with them. He would never forsake them.

Ginger glanced down at her midsection where her and the Professor's baby was growing. God certainly did bless her alright. She had a terrific husband and wonderful miracle on the way. The redhead turned to her husband and placed a kiss on his lips.

Mary Ann glanced over at the little tyke in the playpen. Her and Gilligan's sweet daughter Mandy. She was not quite two yet but she certainly was the pride and joy of the island. The farm girl looked at her husband Gilligan thanking God for bringing him into her life. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Skipper looked fondly at the two younger castaways who he thought of as his own kids. Mary Ann was certainly like a daughter to him and Gilligan was the son he wished he had. Yes he drove him crazy but he still loved him like he was his own kid.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell looked about the table smiling about how even though they were not able to conceive their own children, they had a great bunch of them right there. No matter if they got rescued or remained on the island, they will forever feel like they were their own children. Yes they knew they really weren't but it didn't matter. God allowed them to be a Father figure and a Mother figure to these terrific people.

It was funny how God worked and how he managed to bring them all together. They were from different walks of life but somehow someway they became a family. Each one of them will always be just a little grateful the storm hit stranding them together. They couldn't ask to be with a better group.

The End.


End file.
